


The View

by WolfaMoon



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Stick brings young Matt to Kun-La. There he meets young Danny Rand.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Danny Rand
Kudos: 14





	The View

The View  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Stick brings young Matt to Kun-La. There he meets young Danny Rand.  
Disclaimer: No Own.

// The View //

Danny didn’t know what to make of the new student that was brought in to kun-la. From what he observed the kid was thrown into the lions den but fought hard enough. Impressed the monks quickly. Making most of the other students jealous. Especially him. He had gone through hell to earn his place here. And now this kid was brought here. Taking down five highly trained monks before being subdued by one of the elite fighters. The kid got back up again ready to continue but the high monk called it enough. Then the kid was escorted to talk to the high priest.  
The next day the kid was training again with those above his level. His anger boiled inside him as he watched this kid fight and learn. But he had to learn differently. He watched as they spoke the move steps. Then he finally figured out what was really getting him. What all this generation wanted. They wanted to be the iron fist. It was the main goal that the other students wanted. Yet this kid walked away when they started talking about a war the potential.  
That’s when he decided to size up the competition. Yet some other students decided to do that as well. So that’s how he found the new kid. Following the trail of groaning students. Getting to the roof of the temple he sees the kid sitting on the edge of a pagoda with his legs hanging over a cliff.  
“Do you really want to fight today?” The new kid asks Danny  
“No, I just…” The boy tilts his head. Unlike the other kids he got to keep his hair his way.  
“Wanted to see the curiosity. See if you could take me.”  
“Yes and no.”  
“Which is it?”  
“Yes, the curiosity and no not yet I don’t think I could take you.”  
“Yet,” the kid laughs. “You’re not from around here.”  
“No, um, my parents plan crashed landed and I was the lone survivor.”  
“So they rescued you here to train you to be the one to test.”  
“Every one of us want to be the iron fist.”  
“I don’t. It’s too quiet here.”  
“Where you from?”  
“New York.”  
“Really, me too. Where abouts?”  
“Hell’s Kitchen.”  
“Wow.”  
“So who are you?”  
“Danny Rand.”  
“Rand Enterprises?”  
“Yeah, how’d you know?”  
“Being, well in the orphanage the only real reading material are the newspapers.”  
“Orphanage? Wow. So who are you?”  
“Matt Murdoch.”  
“Like the boxer?”  
“You know of him.   
“A little my dad like the boxing thing.”  
“Cool.” Matt stands up right on the edge. The wind blowing past him. “Somebody is coming.” Matt bends over the edge. Danny can just watch at the craziness of this kid.  
“What are you two doing up here?” A monk come up upon them.  
“Enjoying the view.” Matt smirks. The monk looks at the vast white covered mountain.

//The End//

~ July 4, 2018: Last Touched  
~Unsure where I would go from here: Probably had them become friends. They can both fight the dragon and each get half of the iron fist. I really don’t recall where I was heading with this. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 27, 2020


End file.
